Lo que esconde la noche
by afurudashuuh99
Summary: Ichigo encuentra en la calle a Rukia, mojada por la lluvia. Se confiesan su amor, que afortunadamente es mutuo. ¡Descubre que les espera!


**_Disclaimer: _**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen al gran troll de Kubo Tite-sama, solo la historia me pertencen. Este fic ya está completado y lo subo completo.

**Capitulo 1: La primera noche**

Llovía mucho y estaba oscureciendo, todo en Karakura era normal (bueno, normal, en lo que es Karakura abitualmente, claro), todo menos una chica de baja estatura y pelo negro estaba con la mirada puesta en la casa de la familia Kurosaki, de pronto, una sombra se le acercó, le puso la mano en en el hombro y le dijo:  
-Rukia, ¿que haces aqui?¿Esperas a alguien?-dijo la sombra, que era Ichigo. Percatandose de que estaba empapada, le soltó:- Estás empapada, y, por lo que supongo, no tienes paraguas, ni tampoco adonde ir, no?  
-A tí eso no te concierne, Ichigo- dijo Rukia, aferrandose al brazo de Ichigo.  
-Vale, no tienes adonde ir. Vagabunda, vagabunda, más que vagabunda! Nadie te quiere, salvo yo!- Ichigo se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y rectificó: No me tomes como un obsesionado con las chicas de baja estatura y serias pero...- en ese momento, un silencio se apoderó de lo que quedaba en la calle. Ichigo respiró y continuó: Te puedes quedar en casa esta noche.  
Rukia se despegó de el rapidamente y le dio una hostia monumental, pero luego las palabras la dominaron:  
-Ichigo! No pensé que fueras así pero, no tengo mas remedio- y asintió, no muy convencida.

Ichigo cogió la mano de Rukia y corrió hasta la puerta. Una vez allí, le soltó, cogió las llaves y abrió. Ishin estaba en la entrada y le dijo:  
-Ichigo! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no...- en ese momento, aparto la vista de Ichigo y miró a Rukia, concretamente la parte donde estaba el sujetador, que se le veía, porque claro, como estaba empapada pues...- Ohhh! Rukia-chan, no me habia dado cuenta de que estabas con mi hijo, que por cierto,¿a que es un imbecíl?- le preguntó, mientras que la invitaba a pasar.  
-No señor, bueno, a veces un poco...- dijo Rukia, sonriendo.  
En ese momento, vinieron Yuzu y Karin, y, al ver que estaba Rukia, Yuzu dijo:  
-Ayyyyy! Rukia-chan! Como estás?- Se giró a Ichigo y dijo:-Esta vez, duerme en tu habitación, ehh! Que la mia ya esta ocupada.  
-Mierda...- dijo Ichigo muy flojo, pero Karin le oyó  
-Tranquilo, Ichi-nii, aver si sacas algo de esto, vale?

Acababan de cenar y, bueno, era la hora de dormir, como en todas las dijo, con entusiasmo:  
- Muy bien! Es la hora de sobar! Yuzu, Karin a dormir!- Ichigo y Rukia se quedaron alli parados- Y vosotros tambien!  
Entraron en la habitación de Ichigo, concientes de que tendrian que cambiarse y Rukia dijo:  
- Vale muy bien, tu te cambias aqui, y yo me voy al baño!  
De un momento a otro, acabaron y i¡Ichigo dijo:  
-Rukia, tu duermes en el suelo, yo dormiré en mi camita blanda... Buenas noches!  
-Espera un momento! Me estas diciendo ami que duerma en el suelo?  
-Pues si, y da gracias que tienes un futón ehh! Que a Yuzu se le olvidó uno, que si no, duermes en el suelo, literalmente!

Eran altas horas de la noche, Ichigo soñaba con los conejitos de Rukia y ella no podia dormir, hasta que, por hacer algo, decidió subir hasta la cama de Ichigo. Puso un pie en la cama, el otro estaba colgando hasta que consiguió subir. Ichigo murmuraba en sueños:  
-Mmmm, conejitos esponjosos, mmmmm, pastelitos rellenos de crema, mmmmmm- en ese momento cojió a Rukia por el vientre y se acercó a ella- conejito esponjoso, mmmmmm, esponjas, mmmmm, pastel!- en ese momento puso las manos en sus pechos y murmuró:- Esta parte tambien es esponjosa! Pero mucho!- y se pasó minutos así, hasta que paso de los pechos a la cabeza y, en darse cuenta que no tenia orejas, Ichigo se despertó  
-I-Ichigo, lo lo siento, no no devería haver subido ha-hasta a-aqui, per-perdoname, porfavor-tartamudeó Rukia.  
-No, Rukia, la culpa es mia y de ese maldito sueño. Rukia...- ese silencio pasagero volvió con ellos. al cabo de un rato, el silencio se rompió porque Yuzu habia roto un vaso que iba a usar para escuchar que pasava en la habitación de su hermano:  
-Ayy, que rollo, se me ha roto otro!  
-Yuzu, nooooooooo!Que se van a despertar!- Ichigo corrió hacia la puerta de su habitación y le dio tal patada que la rompió  
-Pero, joder, se puede saber que estais haciendo con esos vasos?  
-Ahh, no, nada, onii-chan, ya sabes bebiendo agua...  
-Si ya, bebiendo a estas horas... y a mi me gusta Inoue y me llamo Ishin, ahh, y no miro a nadie- dijo Ichigo mirando a Ishin- Ehh, papá?  
-Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos de aqui- aparto la vista de su hijo y miro a la cama de Ichigo- Por cierto, que hace Rukia en tu cama?- le preguntó el con intriga.  
Ichigo frunció el ceño  
-Vale, vale, ya nos piramos- y se tiraron los dos, Ishin y Yuzu, escaleras abajo.  
Ichigo volvió a su habitación y cerró la puerta, lo mas importante:  
-Bueno volviendo al tema de antes, yo, Rukia, yo, te, te, te...  
-Te quiero!- Dijieron los dos a la vez  
-Uooooooooo, lo sabia, lo sabia, lo sabiiiiiia! Sabia que Rukia-chan iba ha hacer de Ichigo todo un hombre!- se oyó desde el otro extremo de la puerta, y, Ishin, al haberse dado cuenta de lo que habia dicho, se fue de puntillas hacia su habitación.  
-Rukia... Pero se puede saber que estas haciendo aqui arriba?-gritó Ichigo  
-Pues, me dio el pronto de subir aqui, contigo, para estar aqui, contigo, en realidad no sabia que hacer y... Subí arriba  
Ichigo la agarró por la cintura y le dijo:  
-Escucha, enana, cuando te vi, me enamoré perdidamente de ti, y, y ahora que tengo la oportunidad de besarte, no puedo! Pues escucha, haré lo que mi corazón me pida, lo haré!- Y la besó.  
Enredos de besos, abrazos y de alguna cosa más que se me pasó por la cabeza, sucedieron esa noche, pero queda mucho por ver, no?

**_Capitulo 2: Segunda noche_**

El dia empezó cuando Ichigo se despertó y vio a Rukia a su lado, pegada a él, entonces, no la apartó, sino que la abrazó, pasó el brazo por su cintura. En ese momento, Rukia se despertó, y, al ver que Ichigo la tenia dominada, intentó bajar al suelo pero Ichigo la agarró, ella le quitó la mano y se puso la camisa del pijama, luego, bajó a desayunar. Ichigo se quedó pensativo unos momentos: Por que habrá reaccionado así, Esque acaso no estaba agusto conmigo? Ahora que lo pienso, ella estaba temblando cuando subió a mi cama. Poco despues de pensar, bajó él tambien.

Abajo, Isshin y Yuzu comentaban en susurros lo de la noche anteror, hasta que un dedo en el hombro les sorpendió  
-Hola- dijo Ichigo con una voz tenebrosa, luego con una voz mas dulce dijo- que tenemos hoy de desayuno?  
-Coño! Que susto! No podrias ser un poco mas discreto- le dijo Isshin con sarcasmo a Ichigo- Ah, sobre lo de desayunar, sirvete tu mismo!  
-Hola! Buenos dias!-dijo Rukia con mucho entusiasmo-Voy a desayunar!  
Ichigo le puso un vaso de leche caliente a Rukia y a Isshin le salieron unas gotitas de sangre por la nariz que luego Yuzu le secó. Rukia le susurró a Ichigo  
-Porque me la has puesto?  
-Porque, queria que te sintieras feliz, al menos esta vez- le contestó Ichigo, sonriendo.- Oye, no quiero que nadie se entere de lo que pasó, OK?  
-OK, Ichigo!-dijo Rukia, en voz alta  
-Enana, no gri...- no pudo acabar la frase porque Karin le interrumpió  
-Que ha pasado el que?  
-Esto... no nada, nada, solo que, em, he roto un dibujito de Rukia, y por eso se lo he dicho... jejeje  
-Ichi-nii, eso no se lo traga nadie, tu y Rukia-chan teneis algo, y lo pienso descubrir...  
-Chan, chan, chaaaaan-dijo Isshin para darle mas emoción a la cosa  
-Calla, ya lo has estropeado!- Karin se levantó de la mesa y le dio una hostia monumental, luego volvió al lugar de los echos y dijo, muy seria  
-Que era coña!

Pasó el tiempo, hasta que llegó la noche, estaban los dos en la habitación de Ichigo, Ichigo estaba a punto de bajar y Rukia de subir y, se besaron. Luego Rukia se quedó quieta, helada de frío en el suelo. Ichigo la cogió, la subió a su cama y la abrazó con tanta fuerza que le rompió un botón de la camiseta del pijama.  
-Ichigo, po-porque ha-haces esto?  
-Enana, tienes frio.- Y le puso su manta por encima de el suyo. Luego, añadió:- Si tengo frio, ya me aferraré a ti.  
Efectivamente, se aferró a Rukia pero, no porque tuviera frio, si no porque queria estar mas cerca de la mano puesta debajo de sus pechos osea que, no pudo evitar la tentación. Subió un poco la mano y la puso cubriendole el pecho derecho. En ese momento, Rukia se movió y, logicamente, notó algo que se movia. Bajó la mirada hacia sus pechos y, vio una mano. Rukia se giro mientras que cogia la mano de Ichigo y decia, mas bien, gritaba:  
- Pervertidooooooooooooooo! No se puede ir por la vida tocando tetas de las tias asi como asi, coño!- Acto seguido, bajo al suelo y dejó la manta y su futón. Se estaba helando. Por eso Ichigo bajó i la abrazó. Rukia se volvió a el y dijo:  
- Lo siento por lo que te dije, me perdonas?- dijo mientras sacaba la camiseta a Ichigo.  
- Claro que si, enana- le quitó la suya y se besaron

**Capitulo 3: Tercera noche**

Sonó el movil de Rukia a las 8 de la mañana, cosa que es inusual  
- Diga? -dijo Rukia dormida  
- Ru-Rukia- dijo la voz misteriosa- que-querrias ser mi-mi no-novia?-tartamudeó  
- Re-Renji! Tu no estabas con Tatsuki?  
- Ya pero ella mañana tiene un campeonato de karate y... durará todo el día, asi que, he pensado si, tal vez, podriamos salir.  
- Salir?. Rukia se rió- Ya me lo pensaré- Y colgó mientras se reía, aunque luego recuperó su postura de siempre, se puso la camiseta, dejo a Ichigo dormir y bajó a abajo.

Mientras Ichigo dormía profundamente un ligero golpe rompió su sueño. Eran las 10 y media y Ichigo bajaba despeinado y sin camiseta  
- Ichi-nii, vas sin camiseta- dijo Karin  
- O- Onii- chan, estas si-sin ca-cami-camise-seta... cojerás un resfriado!- dijo Yuzu mientras se sonrojaba  
- Ichigoooooooooooooo, aue haces sin cami? Ahhh, ya se! Ha pasado algo entre Rukia-chan y tu y por eso no llebas camiseta ee!  
Inmediatamente Ichigo subió a cambiarse y vio un mensaje de Renji en el movil de Rukia: "Ya se que no deberia pero, es Rukia y... me gusta, tengo que protegerla y, alejarla de Renji"- Pensó y luego abrió el mensaje que decia:  
- Rukia, quiero que salgamos, no te acuerdas los grandiosos besos que te di? Porfavor Rukia Kuchiki, si sales conmigo, me haras mas feliz que nunca  
Ichigo cojió la primera camiseta que encontró, se la puso y bajó.

Llegó la noche y Rukia subió a la cama de Ichigo. Ichigo le dijo:  
- Quien llamaba antes? Que queria? Porquete has reido, Rukia?  
- E-Espera un momento, tu no estabas dormido?  
- No soy tan imbecil para quedarme dormido en una situación asi. Era Renji, no?  
A Rukia le saltó una lagrima y dijo entre sollozos:  
- Si era Renji, y, me preguntaba si, queria salir con el  
- Pero si el esta con Tatsuki no?  
- Si, eso mismo, y, sabes, creo que... aceptaré.

**Capitulo 4: Desgraciado accidente**

Por la mañana Rukia se vistió para la ocasión, vestido negro apretado, haciendo que se le acentuaran todas las curvas

Y bajó a desayunar. Todos se quedaron alucinados, en ese momento Ichigo bajo:  
- Buenos di..- no pudo acabar la frase porque se quedó alucinado- Ru-Rukia, que ha-haces con esas pintas?- en ese momento le saltaron unas gotitas de sangre por la nariz y luego gotearon hasta llegar a la camiseta de su pijama  
- Ahh, eso, esque, veras, Renji me ha pedido que salgamos esta tarde y, para no hacerle enfadar pues...- Y sonrió.  
- N-N-N-Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Rukia-chan está con Renji! Yuzu, pellizcame plis!- Yuzu le pellizcó muy fuerte para asegurarse- Mierdaaaaaaaaa, me dueleeeeeeeeeee, no puede ser posible! Ichigo y Rukia-chan tienen que tener hijos, asi yo tendré nietos, y ya no seran virgenes! Porque, Rukia-chan, porque vas con Renji?  
Acaso Ichigo no te gusta?- Ichigo se levantó de la mesa muy serio, se acrcó a su padre y le dio tal patada en la cara que salió volando

Llegó la tarde y Rukia estaba a punto de salir justo cuando Ichigo le cogió del brazo y le dijo:  
- Rukia, para mas seguridad, he quedado con la peña en el restaurante adonde vais, y, Tatsuki, por desgracia, se ha querido apuntar porque venia Orihime, pero no saben que Renji te ha pedido salir, y, les he dicho que es una quedada de amigos. Si pasa algo ya...- Rukia le iterrumpió:  
- Gracias por la seguridad innesesaria pero, no hace falta, de verdad, no hace falta  
- Rukia, suerte, como ese capullo te haga algo fuera de lo común...- y la besó.  
Rukia se fue con su vestido requete mono fuera de la casa de los Kurosaki, y, su sorpresa fue que Renji le vino por detrás y le cogió del brazo:  
- Ho-Hola Ru-Rukia. Que, vamos?- Dijo Renji mientras avanzaban y se dirijian al restaurante "Ichigo shinzō"(corazón de la fresa). Rukia preguntó:  
-Porque vamos al Ichigo shinzō? Es un poco extraño, no?

Alli Rukia vio a Ichigo y a toda la peña sentada en 5 mesas mas atrás, cuando se dio cuenta de que Ichigo la miraba de reojo.  
- Al final, el campeonato de karate de Tatsuki se ha cancelado pero, ella se ha quedado en su casa entrenando.  
- Pobre Tatsuki- murmuró Rukia. Renji la oyó pero no le izo mucho caso  
Vino el camarero:  
-Uhhh, una parejita! Que querrán?  
- No somos pareja!- Gritó Rukia  
- Bueno, usted diga lo que quiera...- dijo Renji  
- Ejem- dijo Rukia- Yo quiero, lo que este mas rico!  
- Y yo, lo que pida ella...  
El camarero se fue y Renji se acercó mas a Rukia, justo cuando Tatsuki giro la cabeza pero no los vio porque Ichigo le pisó el pie y Tatsuki le dio una torta. Renji cada vez se acercaba mas y Rukia estaba peligrosamente al borde del encanto de sus besos. Renji dijo:  
- Rukia, me-me-me gu-gustas! Lo he escondido todos estos años pero, es lo que siento, y, ahora, si me permites...- le cogió la mano y la besó.  
Ichigo giró la cabeza para ver como iba y, su mirada se paralizó. Tatsuki, al ver que Ichigo no se movía ni un poco, giró la mirada ella tambien y, unas lágrimas cubrieron su rostro. Rukia se separó de Renji unos 5 segundos despues de que Renji la hubiera besado y luego, se pasó la mano por los labios y se marchó. Renji se quedó alli solo, parado, y en ese momento vio a Tastsuki saliendo del restaurante con lagrimas en los ojos y cubriendose la boca con la mano. Renji recordó aquellos momentos que el y Tatsuki pasaron juntos.

En ese momento vino el camarero con un plato de pollo con un corazón en el centro y preguntó sorprendido:  
- Y la señorita?  
Renji contestó dolorido:  
-La señorita, la señorita se ha ido.

**Capitulo 5: Desenlace**

Tatsuki se marchó llorando y muy dolorida, salió del restaurante, miró el cartel y pensó:  
-Porque coño se habrá de llamar Ichigo shinzō?  
Luego, se fue a esa pendiente con un río que hay siempre en todos los mangas, se sentó en medio y se puso a pensar:  
- Mi Renji, mi amado Renji, como me has podido hacer esto, yo que te hice feliz, yo que te hice reir, y, y ahora me haces esto!- Luego gritó con todas sus fuerzas:  
- Renji!- Y empezó a llorar. En ese momento, una mano le tocó el brazo y dijo:  
- No ha sido culpa mia- Y se sentó a su lado- Yo tambien me he sentido traicionada y, Ichigo me dijo que venia por mi, para mi seguridad, pero, no lo pudo evitar el capullo de Renji me besó! Idiota! Sabiendo que todabia está contigo, perdón, estaba contigo el va y...  
- Ru-Rukia, no, no fue culpa tuya, fue culpa de, de...- no pudo acabar la frase porque le entró el llanto.

Mientras en el restaurante Ichigo estaba intercambiando insultos, patadas, puñetazos y hostias con Renji:  
- Cabrón! Como te atreves a besar a Rukia? Y ademas, como le puedes hacer eso a Tatsuki? Estará llorando en unas de esas pendientes con un río que hay siempre en los mangas! No tienes sentimientos! Bueno, para aquellos que te importan si, pero, claro, como Tatsuki ya no te interesa pues ala, a besar a otras tias! Pues mira, capullo insensible de mierda, no te acercarás a Rukia nunca mas, si no, no te dejaré vivir tranquilo, OK?- Le dijo Ichigo a Renji mientras le tiraba al suelo y le daba una buena comida de galletas. Renji se levantó y dijo:  
- Escucha, tu y Rukia teneis algo, ya se nota mucho y, lo acabaré arruinando. Buajajajaja!- Luego se fue.  
- Kurosaki-kun, es verdad que Kuchiki-san y tu teneis algo?  
- Inoue, si, lo siento  
- Porque te disculpas, Kurosaki-kun? Ishida y yo hemos conectado, jeje!  
- Me alegro por ti, Inoue.

Ichigo llegó a casa con cara de enojo y mas serio de lo que estaba los dias anteriores  
- Ichigo, Rukia-chan todabia no ha venido, no será que Renji y ella se estan enrollan- no le dejó acabar la frase a su padre porque le dio otra patadita en la cara.- Vale, parece ser que no.  
-Ichi-nii, Rukia-chan no ha vuelto, estas seguro de que no ha pasado nada, y, ademas, con esa cara que pones... Renji ha intentado algo?- dijo Karin  
En ese momento Rukia entró por la puerta con la misma cara que Ichigo y dijo:  
- Mato a Renji! Ha dejado a Tatsuki destrozada! Yo lo mato!- acto seguido subió a la habitación de Ichigo, pero a mitad de la escalera se detubo, miró a Ichigo y le dijo:  
-Ahhh, por cierto Ichigo, gracias.- Luego entró en la habitación, cogió el pijama, se quitó el vestido y el sujetador, lo dejó encima de la cama y, justo cuando Ichigo entró a por algo y, cuando la vió, a Ichigo le empezaron a salir chorros de sangre por la nariz y Rukia gritó:  
- Capullo! Imbecil! Idiota! Pervertido! Sal ahora mismo!?

**Capitulo 6: Noche movidita o.0**

Ichigo cogió rapidamente lo que tenia que coger y se fue de su habitación todo rojo. Mientras Rukia, dentro, se acababa de cambiar, estaba roja tambien.

Llegó noche y los dos estaban sofocados cuando Rukia decidió subir a la cama de Ichigo  
- Rukia, lo siento, no deberia de haber entrado- le dijo Ichigo justo cuando Rukia se incorporó- Eso me recuerda a, a que es hora de dar un paso a delante.  
- Que quieres decir?  
- Esto- se quitó la camiseta, abrazó a Rukia y puso las manos en los extremos de la camiseta de Rukia para quitarsela, pero Rukia le interrumpió:  
- Pero que coño haces?  
- Pues, nuestro paso adelante.- Y continuó subiendo las manos hasta llegar a los brazos, que los tenia bajados, por la cual cosa, no podia. Rukia, levantó sus brazos, Ichigo ya tenia vía libre. Una vez sacadas las camisetas, vinieron los besos y el romance y bla, bla, bla. La pareja se rebolcó mil veces por la cama de Ichigo, mientras, en el otro lado de la puerta se oían unos susurros:  
- Papá, estas seguro de que hacer esto está bien?  
- Te he dicho nunca mentiras, Yuzu?  
- Pues, a ver, a ver, esa vez que me dijiste que mi regalo era un poni y era una caja de cartón con forma de poni, emm, también aquella vez que me dijiste que ibamos al parque de atracciones y ibamos a una conferencia muy avurrida, tambien esta esa vez que...- Isshin le interrumpió:  
- Vale, vale, de acuerdo, te he engañado unas cuantas veces pero, han sido por tu bien y, si, esta muy bien espiar a tu hermano mientras esta en su habitación con otra chica.  
- Seguro?  
Ichigo ya se artó de tanto cuchicheo, se levantó de la cama, abrió la puerta y les dijo, a Isshin y a Yuzu:  
- Fuera de aqui! Los dos! Joder, quereis dejar de meteros en mi vida amorosa coño, y ahora, fuera!- Ichigo volvió a su cama y cerró la puerta, lo más importante!  
- Por donde ibamos?- pregunto Ichigo  
- Por, aqui- Y le besó, era el beso mas largo que jamas hubiera vivido, a partir de alli, las cosas se fueron complicando más, habrá otras cosas pero, esto, en el capitulo siguiente

**Capitulo 7: Que pasa? / Una nueva rival?**

La pareja se despertó despeinada, sin camiseta (que manía tengo, nop?) y aturdida por un maldito sonido de timbre que sonó a las 7 de la mañana, cosa que tambien, es muy inusual (este fic esta lleno de cosas inusuales o.O)  
Rukia se puso la camiseta con desgana y bajó a ver quien era y, Ichigo bajó, pero sin camiseta (sexyyyy )

Rukia abrió la puerta sonriendo por no dar mala impresión e Ichigo malhumorado, por despertarlo a las 7 de la mañana impidiendole pasar mas tiempo con Rukia. A Ichigo y a Rukia le sorprendió mucho lo que vieron:

-Kurosaki! Es Inoue! No ha parado de decir Kurosaki-kun en toda la mañana ya lo ha dicho 26 veces en 10 minutos! Asi que la he traido aqui, está dormida pero, consiente.  
- I-Ishida!- dijieron Ichigo y Rukia a la vez  
- Por lo que veo, tu y Rukia...- le dijo Ishida a Ichigo  
- Porque lo dices?  
- Por eso, idota!- gritó Ishida mientras le señalaba el pecho  
- No te preocupes!  
- Kurosaki-kun- Inoue se despertó. A darse cuenta de que Ichigo estaba sin camiseta, se quedó con una cara asi, como . -Kurosaki-kun, estas sin camiseta. Ayyy madre...- y se desmayó  
- Ichigo, imbecil! Ya la has echo desmayar, cabrón!- le dijo Rukia, mas bien, le gritó a Ichigo  
- Buenos di... Ahhhhh! Inoue! La chica más guapa del insti está aqui- Isshin bajó como loco al ver que estaba aqui Orihime- Pero, esta dormida y, con Ishida... Joder, pues entonces ya no vale...  
- Como que no?- dijo Ishida  
- Kurosaki-kun! Te- te-te-te qui-quiero- en ese momento bajaron las dos hermanas y la oyeron  
- I-Inoue, Ichi-nii tiene una aventura con Rukia chan!  
- Karin! No hace falta que lo dijieras asi!- dijo Ichigo  
- Si que hacía falta, hijo mio, todos sabemos que pasó ayer- dijo Isshin mientras que miraba a Inoue  
- Kurosaki-kun... Ya sabia esa faceta tuya de encontrar siempre a la que te interesa, suerte- Orihime ya se habia despertado 3 veces, a partir de ahora, le vamos a dar 3 coca-colas XD

Llegó la noche, la setena noche, y, Rukia le preguntó a Ichigo:  
- Has estado todo el dia sin camiseta?  
- Si, algun problema?  
- A tus hermanas les podia dar un trauma, coño! Pero da igual, para ti, ellas no son nadie, verdad?  
- Cla-claro que si, pero, tu me importas mas- Y se besaron

**Cap. 8: A Tatsuki le ha poseido Kira**

Eran las 10 de la mañana, Ichigo se despertó con el brazo entre los pechos de Rukia y se preguntó:  
- Fue ella o fui yo? He dormido toda la noche asi? Soy tan pervertidamente pervertido de no querer sacar mi brazo?- al final dejó de preguntas idiotas y se quitó el brazo de los pechos de Rukia, haciendo que ella se despertara. Primero gimió como todas las personas que nos despertamos:  
- I-Ichigo?- pero luego recobró el sentido y vio como Ichigo tenia la mano en su pecho(por accidente, o no? XD) y gritó:- Seras pervertido! Tocas a las chicas por que te da la puta gana! No se puede hacer nada contigo, ímbecil!  
- Oye, que yo solo queria sacar mi brazo de tus pechos, porque no se quien, me ha puesto el brazo entre tus pechos, enana! Y ahora, me voy a desayunar!  
- Ichigo!  
-Que!  
- La cami!  
- Me importa una mierda, que la Karin y a Yuzu le coja un trauma, si quieren!  
Y bajó a desayunar

- Onii-chan! Otra vez igual? Te costiparás!  
En ese momento, sonó el timbre y como nadie abría, abrió Rukia. Tal fue su sorpresa de quien era: Tatsuki!  
- Rukia! Eres una puta mentirosa! Renji me dijó que tu le convenciste para que lo hiciera!- Dijo Tatsuki con lagrímas en los ojos a punto de explotar- Te mataré, cacho pedofila!- Y le asestó un puñetazo en toda la cara que le hizo caer al suelo y romper un cristal, y luego le dió 16 patadas (joder, pobrecilla TT). Yuzu y Karin se quedaron literalmente con la boca abierta, asi: . Ichigo se levantó de la mesa a punto de explotar de rabia ( ):  
- Tatsuki, pero que cojones haces, Rukia no hizo nada!  
- Si claro, y entonces porque Renji me lo dijo?- dijo Tatsuki preparada para darle una buena tunda a su amigo Ichigo  
- Ta-Tatsuki... Re-Renji besa muy bien. Aprovecha.- le dijo Rukia con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban  
- Tatsuki-chan es kira! Yuzu, Karin, corred! Yo me quedo aqui luchando contra ella!- dijo Isshin  
- Papá! Que casi mata a Rukia! Se puede saber que coño haces?- le pregunto Ichigo a su padre  
Tatsuki reconoció que le habia pegado, martilizado o como lo queraís llamar, a una amiga y, arrepentiendose y, cogiendo a Rukia, dijo:  
- Ru-Rukia, responde! Joder, pobrecilla. Lo siento Rukia, lo siento tanto, no me lo perdonaré nunca. Ichigo, Yuzu, Karin, Isshin, curadla porfavor!- Y Tatsuki se fue.

En la clínica, curaron a Rukia y le pusieron vendas en la barriga y espalada y una tirita cubriendo el golpe en la cabeza con el que rompió un cristal  
- Yuzu, Karin, Isshin, Ichigo, gracias. Ya pagaré en cristal roto.  
- Pero que dices Rukia-chan, lo pagará mi padre- dijo Yuzu sonriendo  
- Que, yo pagar un cristal!  
- Si!- Gritaron los tres hermanos a la vez  
- Vale...- dijo Isshin no muy convencido- Pero Rukia tiene que hacer reposo, no la atabales con tantos besos y tantos abrazos mortales, ehh!  
- Si!- luego Ichigo se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho y rectificó:- Espera un momento, que has dicho? Que mis abrazos y mis besos son mortales? Primero: Tu no lo sabes porque no te he abrazado ni mucho menos, te he besado. Segundo: Tengo una prueba, un testigo, y tambien, una buena abogada: Rukia, no puedes demostrar nada, fiscal de pacotilla!

Llegó la noche y Ichigo se preocupaba mucho por Rukia, entonces notó un frío que le rozaba la espalda, era Rukia!  
- Rukia, tienes que reposar, la paliza que te ha dado Tatsuki ha sido brutal.  
- Ichigo, estas caliente, y tu manta tambien, me quiero quedar esta noche arropadita en tu cama.  
- Esta bien enana.- Se acercó a ella y la abrazó, pero Rukia le besó

Capitulo 9: Renji...

Rukia se despertó con la canción de Bad religion News Front The Front, la canción favorita de Ichigo, a todo volumen.  
- No se suponía que tenia que reposar? Pues con esta música, poco reposaré..  
- Pues anda que la de Ashley MacIsaac, es una mierda!  
- Wing-stock no es ninguna mierda, es musica CELTA!  
- Anda mira haz lo que quieras... Yo bajo a desayunar

Ichigo bajó a desayunar con los cascos puestos y cantando.  
- Ichigo... Y Rukia- chan?- le preguntó Isshin a Ichigo muy serio  
- Esta arriba durmiendo, no la molestéis.  
Isshin subió a comprobarlo, abró la puerta y, para su sorpresa,Rukia estaba levantada, haciendo que tocaba el violin con la canción Wing-Stock.  
- Ru-Rukia-chan! Que haces aqui con wing-stock? Anda, baja a desayunar!

Rukia bajó a desayunar y, justo en ese momento, tocaron el timbre y, abrió Rukia por pura curiosidad. Tal sorpresa fue la suya que se le cayó el vaso que tenia en la mano, era Renji:  
- Rukia...  
- Renji, porque le dijiste eso? Tatsuki me dio una paliza, sabes?  
- Ichigo, esta vez salimos a la calle a darnos hostias, que, ya me denunciaron por provocar una pelea en el restaurante- dijo Renji mirando a Ichigo  
- Eso quieres, Renji, de verdad quieres que te apalize otra vez?- dijo Ichigo con un tono desafiante a Renji- Primera cosa: Porque besaste a Rukia en el restaurante si sabias que ella estaba conmigo? Segunda cosa: Porque le dijiste eso a Tatsuki? Tercera cosa: Porque has venido?  
- Rukia...- le dijo Renji a Rukia, cogiendole el brazo- lo siento mucho!  
- Eso ya no sirve conmigo, no intentes lo que yo ya...- Rukia no pudo acabar la frase porque Renji hizo lo que Rukia se pensaba, besarla!  
- O-Otra vez, capullo insensible? Te voy a mandar directo al hospital, cabrón- dijo Ichigo con esta cara: .

Ichigo comenzó a repartir hostias a diestro y siniestro (bueno, en realidad, solo era a una persona pero bueno, me ha dado por poner esto XD) .  
- Ichigo joder, nunca te ví tan enfadado  
- Que esperabas, que te dejara besar a Rukia asi como asi? Pues no, hijo de puta!- y le comenzó a dar hostias- Ya van dos veces! No te lo perdonaré nunca! Renji Abarai, se rompe nuestra amistad

**Capitulo 10: Pelea por una chica 0.O**

El viento soplaba para dar mas emoción a la cosa. Los dos se pusieron en la forma shinigami  
- Bankai!- Gritaron los dos a la vez  
- Tensa Zangetsu!- dijo Ichigo  
- Hihiou Zabimaru!- dijo Renji  
- Renji, pagarás por esto! Getsuga Tenshou!- gritó Ichigo mientras que le lanzaba su Getsuga Tenshou negro  
- Pero si yo no quiero luchar, pero, en fin, si me quedo quieto me matarás asi que, te atacaré, Ruge Zabimaru!- y le lanzó la pesada serpiente en toda la cabeza. A Ichigo le sangró un poco el lado izquierdo de la frente pero, no se rindió. (obio, no? XD)  
- Socatsui!- Renji le lanzó un Socatsui por sorpresa a Ichigo  
- No te quedaras con Rukia! Rukia es mia!- En ese momento Isshin tatrareaba Never meant to belong, que por cierto, es de Shiro Sagisu y la podreís encontrar en la OST 1 de bleach.

Yuzu solo podia ver un poco de magulladuras en la carretera y en la pared de su casa, por eso, entró a su casa y, en la entrada vio una carta que ponia:  
- Para Rukia;  
Hola Rukia, me gustas mucho, desde que te ví, no he podido olvidarte, en Inuzuri, nuestras vidas se cruzaron, se volvieron a separar porque el clan Kuchiki queria adoptarte, y se volvieros a cruzar cuando nos volvimos shinigamis. Espero que pases de ese capullo insensible y vengas conmigo.  
Yuzu cogió la nota y se la entregó a Rukia, y Rukia, sorprendida por el contenido de la nota, soltó una lagríma.

Mientras, los dos enamorados por la misma chica empataban, justo cuando Rukia les dijo:  
- Detened la lucha! Renji, tu nota me ha conmocionado, pero, Tatsuki está sufriendo mucho sin ti, Inoue me ha dicho que se hiba a ahorcar esta noche, más vale que vayas. Y tu Ichigo, lo que has echo es muy bonito, defensar a una chica, pero, estas martilizando al pobre Renji. Venga, haced las paces, no podría vivir sabiendo que vosotros habeís roto vuestra amistad por mi culpa.  
En ese momento los chicos volvieron a su gigai.  
- Ru-Rukia- Renji se acercó a ella y cuando estaba a punto de besarla de nuevo, Ichigo le apartó y le dijo a Renji:  
- Ni se te ocurra, capullo. Esta vez es mi oportunidad- y la besó.

Renji se fue como Rambo, caminando hacia al horizonte, para la casa de Tatsuki, la quería recuperar.

Cap. 11: La playa

Rukia se despertó entre los brazos de Ichigo, intentó liberarse pero Ichigo se lo impidió.  
- Ichigo, dejalo, hoy vamos a la playa, con toda la peña, no podrás hacer nada raro.  
- Vale, vale, no haré nada raro, o, a lo mejor lo harás tu?- y le sacó la lengua  
- Chicos, daos prisa, que hos vaís con la peña a la playa, y nosotros nos quedamos aqui viendo la tele y comiendo palomitas! Cambios!

Se cambiaron y se fueron a la playa.  
Se encontraron a, quien va a ser, la peña!

- Kurosaki-kun, has venido con Kuchiki-san! Nos divertiremos, si señor! Wajiiiiiiiii- Gritó Orihime haciendo que se animara la cosa  
- Ichii!- Yachiru corrió hacia Ichigo y lo abrazó- Kenny te está esperando! Jejeje, me voy a divertir!

Transcurrió el tiempo con toda normalidad hasta que Rukia se tiró encima de Ichigo, haciendo que calleran en la arena

Todos se quedaron alucinados y Rangiku dijo:  
- Joder, Ichigo, como te lo montas ehh!  
- Pero si yo no hice nada!- exclamó Ichigo- Rukia...  
- Ichigo... nyan~ nyan nyan~- dijo Rukia  
- Chappy, joder, te he dicho mil veces que no hagas eso!- dijo Rukia, la de verdad XD, que estaba en el mar, bañandose  
- Joooooder...- dijó Tatsuki- yo me voy con Renji eh! Sayo!- y se fue para el mar, mas adentro de donde estaban los otros, con Renji (O.0)  
- Chappy...- dijo Rukia, que le tocó y Chappy se fue- lo siento Ichigo, Chappy se escapó de su casa.  
- No si, al contrario, me he sentido bien, jejejeje.- Ichigo se dió cuenta de lo que habia dicho y se quedó callado, con todos mirandole  
- I-Ichigo? Que acabas de decir? Que te sentias agusto conmigo encima tuyo? Joder, macho, que pervertidos son algunos  
- Ichigo...- Byakuya salió del mar rapidamente y le dio una sortá de Hostias... Joder, pobre Ichigo. Pero bueno. en definitiva, se lo pasaron bien, rieron mucho, habia sonrojos de Ichigo y de Rukia, y, muchos besos de Renji y de Tatsuki, que estaban a merced de las olas en su cuento de amor  
- Afurudashuuh99, perdón pero, que has dicho? Que Renji y yo estabamos en un cuento de amor? Ya te daré yo amor...- O no! Tatsuki me mata, socorro! Ayuda urgente XD!

Cap. 12: Yuzu y Karin pasan a la acción.

- Nyan~, nyan~,nyan~, Ichigop, nyan~~~- Rukia se habia ido a las 4 de la mañana por motivos personales( Byakuya le había pedido que fuera a la sociedad de almas para commemorar la muerte de Hisana) y había dejado a Chappy, una decisión atrevida  
- Rukia? Ayy, porque me despiertas?- preguntó Ichigo- Ahhh! Rukia, pero que cojones haces? No te pongas encima mío otra vez!- En ese momento le pisó "allí"- Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Joder que duele, eh! Hostia, te has pasado, porque me pisas "allí"?  
- Nyan~? Te he echo pupa? Uii, lo siento!- y pusó una cara asi:  
- Un momento? Cha-Chappy? Yo te mato!  
- Ejem! No maltrates a Chappy, imbecil!- Rukia llegó y se puso su gigai  
- Ru-Rukia, no es lo que parece! Esque Chappy me ha pisado "eso" y, DUELE!  
- Ay, no será para tanto, no?  
- Oye, yo bajo, ayyyyy!

Ichigo bajó dolorido y Isshin le preguntó:  
- Porque tardabas tanto? Porque se oían gritos de dolor y muchos " Nyan~"? Ohh dios, no jodas que...- Y puso una cara así: - Has maltratado y violado a Rukia? Fuera de mi casa!  
- Pa- Papá! Como puedes pensar eso de mí? No lo haría nunca y, menos a mi chica, hombre!  
La casa se quedó en silencio hasta que bajó Ruki minutos mas tarde.  
- Buenos dias!  
- Rukia-chan, mi hijo te ha violado?- le preguntó Isshin aferrandóse a ella  
- Pues, ahora que lo dices, si!- Todos se quedaron con una cara de poker hasta que Rukia dijo:- Pues claro que no! Si no, no estaría sonriendo!  
- Uffffff- dijieron todos aliviados.

Llegó la noche y Isshin le dijo a Ichigo:  
- No la violes ee!  
- Idiota...- se fue para la habitación, se quitó la camiseta y se metió en su cama. De pronto noto un frío que le tocaba el pecho  
- Rukia! Coño! No me des estos sustos!- Ichigo se sorprendió al ver que rapidamente le besaba.  
- Ichigo...- No pudo acabar la frase porque se oyeron susurros.  
- Karin, seguro?  
- Claro, Yuzu! Venga, muy lentamente, pon el vaso en la puerta y pega tu oreja al vaso. Que, oyes algo?  
- Oigo unos pasos que se precipitan hacia aqui y...- Yuzu no pudo acabar la frase porque Ichigo abrió la puerta de sopetón  
- Joooder, quereis dejar mi vida amorosa en paz? No dejais de entrometeros en eso, podeis empezar a buscar novio por ejemplo, ahh y, papá, no la estoy violando!- dicho esto, Ichigo cerró la puerta  
- Karin te toca.  
- De acuerdo...- Karin puso el vaso con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, y oyó:  
- Ichigo, porque te has quitado la cami?  
- Ahh, esto, porque, hacía calor.  
- Si, ya ya... Pero no importa, si así estas mas comodo, yo no me meto.  
- Rukia- Un silencio recorrió la habitación. De pronto, Ichigo exclamó: Te- Tengo musculos?- Rukia se cayó:  
- Pero como se te ocurre decir esto en un momento asi? Eres mas idiota que Inoue y todo.  
- Calla enana, estaba haciendo comedia.  
- Si, ya ya. Y yo me llamo Brit- no pudo acabar la frase por que el la besó. Rukia puso una cara de desagrado y Ichigo le preguntó:  
- Ahora ya no quieres mis besos? Es que, te gustan mas los de Renji?- Las niñas y Rukia se quedaron paradas asi: . Alhomejor era cierto?

Capitulo 13: Un beso atrevido

- No, bueno, los de él estan más bien pero...- Rukia no pudo acabar la frase porque Ichigo gritó:  
- Qué? Los de ese capullo te gustan más? No me lo creo! Encima que te defiendo de él, te salvo de una brutal paliza de su novia histerica, encima, encima crees que el besa mejor!  
- I-Ichigo yo...  
- Cagada, suuuuper cagadisima!- Exclamó Yuzu desde detrás de la puerta  
- Callad!- Exclamo Ichigo percatandose de que sus hermanas seguían allí  
- I-Ichigo yo, esque yo, yo, me encantan tus besos Ichigo- y rompió a llorar (pobre orgullo XD)  
- Joder enana, que te pasa hoy? Estas estraña  
- Ya, pero...- y le besó

Al llegar el día Rukia estaba en el suelo, tiritando, y Ichigo se preguntó:  
- Que hace ella aquí, en el suelo?- Ichigo la subió a su cama, la tapó y bajó a desayunar  
- Uaaaaaau, buenos días!- dijo Ichigo cansado  
- Y Rukia-chan?-preguntaron los tres a la vez  
- Ahhh , está durmiendo profundamente y yo he bajado a desayunar y la he dejado sol... Ahh! Pero que me pasa! Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella!  
- Ohhh muchas gracias Ichigo - dijo Rukia, sonrojada por el comentario de él.  
- Ru-Rukia, no lo sabia que estabas aquí, y lo he echo publico!- en ese instante Rukia le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ichigo  
- Uooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo!- Gritó Isshin- No le podiais poner un poquillo mas de pasión?  
- Así?-dijo Rukia y, lo besó apasionadamente y con todas las fuerzas, luego le susurró: Qué, ahora que dices?

- Pero que? Chicas, no mireis, OK?- dijo Isshin  
Demasiado tarde, las chicas ya habias dejado caer los cubiertos cuando vieron el cacho besazo  
- Papá, está haciendo sufrir a Rukia?- dijo Yuzu a su padre  
- No, peque, solo está, emm, besandola y punto.  
- Oye, papá, que se mueven!- gritó Karin  
- Ohhhh, no, no no no, esto a la habitación!- Isshin les arratró hacia la habitación y cerró la puerta.  
- Papá, has echo bien?  
- Que si he echo bien? Que si he echo bien? Mira Yuzu, los he encerrado allí por vuestra seguridad.  
- Pero...  
- Nada de peros, Karin, aqui se hace lo que se hace y se besa a quien se besa, una vez besado a alguien, no hay vuelta atrás!  
- No tiene sentido!. Se oyó la voz de Ichigo detrás de la puerta  
- Ya lo se! No se porque lo he dicho! Venga chicas, vamonos cagando leches

Capitulo 14: Lágrimas de una Shinigami

- I-Ichigo? Donde estás, Ichigo?- dijo Rukia asustada  
- Capullo..., No dejaré que te quedes con Rukia...- dijo Ichigo a Renji, que estaban alejados de ella.  
- Yo quiero a Rukia mas que tú. Se nota mazo! Tú solo la proteges por dar buena imagen! Ayer vi como Rukia se caía de tu cama y tu tan pancho, dormido! Eso no es ser buena pareja!- Gritó Renji para que se dara cuenta que Ichigo la trataba mal  
- Primera cosa: Estaba dormido! Como lo tenía que saber yo? Segunda cosa: Cuando me desperté y la ví, la subí a mi cama y bajé a desayunar, espera un momento, tu viste a Rukia sin... - Ichigo paró de hablar porque se habia dado cuenta- Ahhhhh! Yo te mato pervertido!- y corrió hacia Renji con Zangetsu en la mano (estaban en forma de shinigami)  
- Ichigo pero que coño haces?  
- Matarte definitivamente! El dia que fuimos a la playa Tatsuki y tu os alejáisteis hacia mar adentro y...  
- Vale, vale, tienes razón pero, Rukia es mía! Hacemos más buena pareja que tu y ella!  
- Renji!- era la voz de Tatsuki que sonaba en su conciencia.  
- Ta-Tatsuki? Pero como?- dijo Renji  
- Renji, tarado! Has dicho Tatsuki y no está, eso es que todabía la quieres idiota! Deja Rukia empaz y vuelve con Tatsuki, lo estás deseando!  
- Chi-chicos?  
Los chicos miraron para atrás y vieron a Rukia envuelta por un manto blanco manchado de sangre.  
- Ru-Rukia?!- gritaron los dos a la vez  
- Que te ha pasado?- dijo Renji  
- Estás sangrando! Que ha pasado?- pregunto Ichigo sorprendido  
- De-dejad de pelear, por favor, si no, mo-moriré.  
- Q-QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!  
- Cada vez que os enojaís, os peleaís o haceis algo violento por mí, se me clava una espada.  
- Si hemos peleado por t veces, eso se ignifica que se te han clavado 4 katanas! Mierdaaaaa!- dijo Ichigo  
- La tenemos que ayudar!- dijo Renji  
- Tenemos que trabajar en equipo!  
- Yo en equipo contigo?! Después de lo que me hiciste?! Y una mierda!  
En ese momento, una espada se le clavo en la espalda a Rukia:  
- Ahhhhhh!- Le saltaron una lágrimas de dolor: Chicos, gracias por lo que han hecho por mí, os lo agradezco, adiós.

- Nooooooooooo! Rukia responde! Por favor, no te vayas! No!- gritó Ichigo. De pronto Ichigo se volvió para Renji enfadadisímo y con lágrimas en los ojos: Todo esto es por tu culpa! Te voy a matar!

De pronto Ichigo, Rukia y Renji se despertaron. Ichigo y Rukia estaban abrazados en la cama de Ichigo, mientras que Renji estaba en casa te Tatsuki y abrazandola.  
- Rukia! Estas viva!- y la besó

- Si, si, estoy viva, que pasa?  
- Pensaba, que, te había perdido para siempre  
- Yo siempre seré tu Rukia  
- Yo siempre seré tu Ichigo  
Y se besaron otra vez

**Capitulo 15: Secuestros?**

Eran las 2 de la mañana, todo estaba muy tranquilo en Karakura, de repente, una figura abrió la ventana de la habitación de Ichigo y, arrebató de sus brazos a Rukia que, inmediatamente se despertó al no notar la calor de Ichigo y gritó:  
- Pervertido! Que me he dejado la camiseta allí! Sueltame! Ichigo! Porque no te despiertas y vienes a ayudarme?  
En ese momento Ichigo se despertó y vió a un shinigami cargar con Rukia, que estaba moviendo los brazos y haciendo Sokatsuis y Shakahos para liberarse, pero no lo consiguió y se la llevó  
- Rukia! Pero como no me desperté antes, ahh, soy imbécil!

Llegó la mañana y Ichigo no bajaba. Yuzu subió al cuarto de Ichigo, abrió la puerta y se quedó sorprendida, Rukia no estaba!  
- Onii-chan? Donde está Rukia-chan?  
- Se, se la han llevado!  
- Q-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!  
- Voy a desayunar  
Ichigo bajó a desayunar cabizbajo y Yuzu llorando  
- Ichigo, y Rukia-chan?- preguntó Isshin a su hijo preocupado  
- Un shinigami se la llevó! Y yo durmiendo como un idiota!- se culpó Ichigo  
- Ichi-nii, tienes que ir a salvarla, ya! Antes de que ese shinigami le haga cosas pervertidas como...- Karin no pudo acabar la frase porque Isshin la interrumpió:  
- Como dejarla embarazada, por ejemplo! Y yo que quería nietecillos... Y ahora no podré por culpa de ese capullo! Ichigo! Salvala ahora mismo!  
- Va-Vale- dijo Ichigo, y se fue.

En la calle se puso la insigia de shinigami en el pecho y se fue con la forma de shinigami, adonde se había ido el secuestrador. Mientras tanto, en "la guarida" del "malo"XDD:  
- Rukia, venga coño, que solo es un besito...  
- No cabrón, y quitate esa mascara de cerdito que no te veo la cara!- le pasó la mano por accidente y la cuerda se rompió:  
- Oh, oh...- dijo el secuestrador desenmascarado.  
- Re-Renji!? Pero como puedes hacerme esto?  
- Pues, esque...- la besó inesperadamente y con mucha pasión

Rukia separó rapidamente los labios de su boca, y le pegó tal torta... Buá, fue impresionante.  
- Capullo! Pervertido! Cabrón! Imbécil! Idiota! Gilipollas!- y Rukia le empezó a insultar, le dijo todos los insultos que se le pasaron por la cabeza.  
- Ru-Rukia, lo siento, no me he podido aguantar...  
- Y lo dices ahora, cuándo te acabo de soltar tal tanda de insultos, no?

Ichigo estaba a punto de llegar y oyó la voz de Rukia decir:  
- Dejame en paz! Quiero a Ichigo, no a tí!  
- Calla! Ahora eres de mi propiedad, puedo ordenarte todo a cambio de un trato! Soy tu rey, tienes que obedecerme!  
- Renji, estas mal o fumas galletas sólo porque en la caja pone María?  
Un frío recorrió el cuerpo de Ichigo:  
- Renji!? Cabrón... Te MATO!- y cuándo estaba a punto de tirar la puerta a bajo vino Orihime, que oportuna!  
- Kurosaki-kun! Que haces, Kurosaki-kun? Kurosaki-kun, te puedo ayudar? Venga, kurosaki-kun, será diber!  
- Joder, Inoue, no te lo había dicho nunca pero... CALLA! Puta pesada con tanto kurosaki-kun esto, kurosaki-kun lo otro... Joder, cállate! Y ahora, Renji ha raptado a Rukia y la voy a salvar, adiós, pesada!  
- Kurosaki-kun...- pero Ichigo ya se había ido.

Ichigo entró y, para su sorpresa, Rukia estaba en suje. Ichigo, cuándo la vió pusó una cara: , unas gotillas de sangre le gotearon por la nariz y dijo:  
- Renji! Oye, que es mi chica cabrón!  
- Y él mi chico, Rukia! Dejalo en paz, tenemos algo pendiente, verdad, Renji?- dijo una voz misteriosa proviniente de las escaleras.  
- Ta-Tatsuki?!- dijieron todos a la vez  
- Como me has encontrado?- preguntó Renji a Tatsuki  
- Hombre es que, muy secreto degamos que no era ehh! Que es mi casa!- Rukia y Ichigo se quedaron:  
- Jaajajjjjaaaaajajjjaajajajjj aajajjajajjajajjajajjjajajja jjjaajaja- petó a reir Rukia- Tatsuki, que bueno! Choca! Hostia! Que bueno! Es tu casa y este empanado de la vida (pensando en mi amigo en esos momentos XD, pk claro el es Un EMPANAO!) no se entera!- Dijo Rukia entre risas lágrimosas  
- Sin faltar! Que te has ganado un beso!  
Tatsuki se giró con esta cara:  
- QUEEEEEE?!  
- Ups...- dijo Renji y se fue corriendo  
- Ven aqui que yo ya te voy a dar un par de besos...- dijo Tatsuki mientras se preparaba para darle sus regalitos  
- Yo no he besado a nadie! Ha sido Renji que me ha besado a mi! Tatsuki! Plis matalo! O si no lo matará Ichigo o sea que... saldrás perdiendo!- dijo Rukia haciendose la dulce y sonriendo.  
- Bueno...Rukia...Ya que estás asi podemos apr...- Rukia no le dejó acabar la frase porque recibió un beso inesperado de ella

Mientras tanto:

- Ven aqui, que te cojo!- dijo Tatsuki a Renji que, este seguia corriendo.  
- Mierda, porque me ha tocado una novia que es campeona de karate TT, Kyaaa...  
Pobre Renji XDDD  
- No! Fresas no! Todo menos eso! Tatsuki para!  
- Eii, que eso ofende!- Se oyó a Ichigo decir y luego se oyó un "Chu" a ambos sitios

To Be Continued XDD  
Nota de la autora: Ya se que pensaís, que estoy haciendo a Renji un cabrón, y, bueno, a medias, porque, tiene a Tatsuki XDDD, lo que es el es un pendejo XDDDD. Se tira a todas jajajajajajajjaajaj

Cap. 16: Pillados?

- Teniente Abarai, el capitán Kuchiki le quiere ver  
- Ohh, ahora voy, gracias por la información.  
Renji fue a casa de Byakuya y abrió no se cuantas puertas (idea sacada de Fade to black, I call you name XDDD Donde Byakuya abre muchas puertas en su casa) para encontrarse con su capitán.  
- Renji, me has decepcionado muchísimo.- dijo Byakuya igual de serio que siempre  
- Po-por que, señor?  
- Que por que? Aver, secuestrar a Rukia, eso no me lo esperaba de tí, Renji.  
- Co-como lo sabe?  
- Un pajarillo... Pero lo más importante de todo, vino alguien a rescatarla, quien era ese alguien?  
Renji se lo pensó un momento y dijo:  
- E-Era Ichigo, señor  
- Mmmm, interesante, gracias, Renji, retírese por favor  
Renji se retiró, un poco avergonzado de que su capitán se enterase.  
En el mundo de los vivos:  
- Ichigo, para de una vez!- le dijo Isshin sangrando a chorros por la nariz- que la vas a dejar sin respiración de tantos besos!  
- Ichii-ni, jo, ya van 3 minutos! Deja a la pobre Rukia-chan  
- Onii-chan, haz caso a papá y a Karin, la pobre Rukia-chan se está ahogando.  
Ichigo separó los labios después de 5 minutos gloriosos para los dos y dijo:  
- Rukia, esta vez hemos batido el record!  
Y se pusieron con pompones y banderitas y hicieron el baile de la gloria

- Ale, esta vez te has superado, Ichigo!  
- Oye, nosotros nos vamos que, aquí no pintamos nada, Sayo!- dijo Isshin mientras él y las niñas se alejaban dejando a la pareja sola, en ese momento tocaron al timbre, Ichigo abrió, y, al ver que no había nadie, cerró la puerta y continuó besándola y abrazándola.  
- Hola, Rukia.  
- Ni-sama, como?  
- Por la ventana- dijo Byakuya  
- Y entonces, porque he abierto la puerta?- dijo Ichigo  
- No lo se, un niño debe haber tocado por hacer la gracia- dijo Byakuya con su tono serio  
- Papá...  
- Bueno, volviendo al tema, Renji secuestró a Rukia  
- Siii, Ni-sama, eso es lo que hizo y me besó tambien!- dijo Rukia sin pensar que decía  
- Así que tanbien te besó no?  
- Sii!  
- Vamos bien, Ichigo, por lo que me ha dicho Renji, la rescataste, no es así?  
- S-si, siento mucho lo que ha pasado, Byakuya!- dijo Ichigo  
- Nii-sama, lo sentimos mucho, no volverá a pasar!  
- Adiós. Hasta otra- dijo Byakuya mientras se alejaba, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, giró la cabeza y les vió, besándose  
- Qué?  
Los dos miraron hacia byakuya y se incorporaron  
- Nii-sama...  
- Nada que explicar Rukia! Ya sabes que no estoy de acuerdo que salgas con ningún chico! Y menos con él!- gritó Byakuya  
- Pero...  
- Nada de peros, Rukia! Te prohibo verlo!  
- Pero Rukia me quiere, y yo tambien a ella! Un simple obstáculo no nos impedirá... Que venia ahora? Es que no me acuerdo...  
- Ichigo, imbécil!- y le dío una colleja bien fuerte- en un momento así y te pones a recitar un poema que encontraste en internet! No puedes ser más penoso!  
- Está bien, no te prohibo verlo pero, no estoy de acuerdo en que... ya sabeís  
- Nii-sama, que dices? Que Ichigo y yo... No! Que va!  
- No me mientas Rukia, tienes cara de averle visto un par de veces sin camiseta  
- Y más! Y yo también la he visto sin  
- Ichigo, pero que...- Rukia no pudo acabar la frase porque Byakuya les interrumpió:  
- Qué?  
- Nii-sama, escucha...  
- Nada, no tengo que escuchar nada, Rukia, me has decepcionado mucho! Haz lo que quieras con ese pervertido! Adiós!  
Y se fue  
- Yujuuu, podemos seguir juntos!- Gritaron los dos a la vez

**Capitulo 17: Sofocación!**

- Nyan! Nyan dance! Wijiiiii!- grito Yuzu mientras hacía la Nyan dance  
- Yuzu, me has despertado, podrías hacer menos ruido?- le preguntó Ichigo dormido desde la escalera  
- Claro, Onii-chan, tu vuelve a la cama con Rukia...  
- Aixxxx- dijo Ichigo y se volvió a la cama (no sean mal pensados plis). En ese momento, Yuzu cojió un tambor y gritó, sin parar de darle al tambor:  
- Onii-chan! Onii-chan! A Onii-chan, le gusta Rukia-chan! Le le le le le le! Onii-chan! Onii-chan! A Onii-chan, le gusta Rukia-chan! Le le le le le le!  
- Yuzu...-se oyó desde la habitación de Ichigo.

Poco después todos estaban desayunando hasta que la "paz" se rompió por un sonido de timbre molesto:  
- Istugo! Istugo!  
- Nel?!  
- I-Ichigo, quien es esa niña que lleva una calavera en la cabeza? No sera la hija de Kira no? (el de death note) Ay madre, ay ,madre, nooooooo, nos va a matar!  
- Pero que coño haces? Solo es una niña muy mo...- Karin no pudo acabar la frase porque Nel se convirtió en Neliel, su versión grande, guapa y tetona XDDD. Neliel los miró con cara de pocos amigos y luego, con una cara más adorable dijo:  
- Ichigo! Ichigo!-se abalanzó sobre el y le empezó a abrazar y a apretarle. Sofocación para Ichigo!  
-Ngh, Nel, sueltame, nghhhhh!- dijo Ichigo, a punto de ahogarse  
-Que tia mas guapa! - dijo Isshin, goteandole sangre de la nariz.- Ichigo, ya tienes a Rukia! No le pongas los cuernos, hombre!  
- Pe-pero, si, si yo no le po-pongo los cuernos a nadie! Nghhh, Sueltame!- dijo Ichigo sin respiración  
- Ichigo? Te pasa algo?- dijo Neliel, soltándolo.  
En ese momento, Ichigo respiró, pero ese momento de gloria no duró mucho porque Neliel le abrazó de nuevo, y, ahora, con más fuerza:  
- Ichigo!- dijo Neliel ilusionada.  
- Nel! Para! Estoy con Rukia! No esque no me gustes, bueno, tampoco me gustas gustas, eres adorable pero, cualquiera que te vea, pensará que estás pa' allá, lo cojes- dijo Ichigo mientras se soltaba de Neliel  
- Pobre Nel! Pero que le haces a la pobre chica? Tratar asi a las personas no está bien! Ichigo, Ichigo me escuchas?- dijo Rukia a Ichigo- Ichigo no me estás escuchando, eooooo!  
Rukia se percató de que Ichigo estaba mirandole los pechos a Neliel  
- Será cabrón el tio...- dijo Rukia y le asestó una bofetada que le hizo volver en si  
- Ehh? Digo, Rukia...- Ichigo se detuvo un momento y gritó: - Pero que cojones haces?  
- Darte una bofetada  
- Vale, eso está claro pero, porque?  
- Porque eres un pervertido! Miras otros pechos de tias mas buenas que yo! Eso te parece correcto?  
- Pues, esto, si!- dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa  
- Esque no se puede ser más tonto...- Y le dio una patada en las partes. Acto seguido dijo- Aver Ichigo? La pregunta es bien fácil. Tu fumas galletas solo porque en la caja pone maría, vendes arena en el desierto, peinas calvos, conduces coches aparcados o no se que más?  
- Fuma galletas! Fuma galletas!- gritó Isshin, ilusionado.  
- Ichigo, imbécil!

**Capitulo 18: Otra vez?**  
*Este capitulo se me ocurrió cuándo estaba escuchando la canción de "Xion" o "Xion Theme" o sea que, si quereís disfrutaral máximo del capitulo, ponedla mientras leeís.*

- Ichigo!- sonó una voz en la calle desierta donde estaba la pareja, alejados  
- Rukia!-gritó otra voz, con ansias de reencontrarse con ella- Donde estás?  
- E-Estoy muy cerca de tí, so-solo hace falta que mires a tu al-alrededor y, me encontraras.  
La figura corrió hacia ella y, cuándo la vio se sorprendió muchísimo:  
- Ru-Rukia, estas con 5 katanas, no puede ser! Otra vez?  
- Ichigo, te lo vuelvo a repetir, cada vez que Renji y tú os enojaís, os peleaís o haceis algo violento por mí, se me clava una katana.  
- Pero ahora...  
- Ya lo se, no tengo opurtunidad de sobrevivir, Ichigo. Por eso te pido, que hagas todo lo que no he podido hacer contigo, ir al parque, mirar la puesta de sol en la playa, ya sabes, cosas así  
- Pero, no te puedes ir! Rukia, no puedes! Si no, si no, estaré depre toda la vida! No me lo perdonaré nunca! Por favor, no me hagas esto! Tiene que haber un modo!  
- Sólo hay uno. Pero ya es demasiado tarde  
- No, no es demasiado tarde, Rukia! Dime cual es el modo!  
- E-El modo es... Ahhh! Mierda! Otra katana!- gritó de dolor Rukia  
- Pero, como?  
- Han comenzado a caer katanas del cielo, Ichigo, corre, huye! No quiero que tu salgas herido. Por favor, haz eso por mí  
- N-No, Rukia! Aunque muera, te protegeré!  
- Qu-Que?! Estas loco?  
- Pues si, loco por ti!  
Una katana caió del cielo, que se le clavó a Rukia por la espalda  
- Ahhh! Corre Ichigo, aún estás a tiempo! Sálvate tu!  
- Ni-Ni hablar, Rukia!  
Otra katana atravesó el cuerpo de Rukia:  
- I-Ichigo, hu-huye, porfavor, hazlo!- dijo Rukia entre sollozos  
- Ru-Rukia...- Ichigo le cogió la mano, le apretó bien fuerte y dijo- Adiós, Rukia, nunca te olvidaré- Ichigo cayó al suelo desplomado, sin respirar, Rukia le cogió del kimono (llevaban puesto kimono, eran las fiestas), con la otra mano le cogió por la cabeza i dijo:  
- Pero como? Si, tendría que haber sido al revés! Porque me castigas así, destino?- y lloró y gritó un gran tiempo.  
Una voz de oyó del cielo:  
- Yo no soy tu destino, Rukia, y ahora duerme...- y lanzó la ultima katana, con la que la mató.  
Rukia murió injustamente, llorando por la perdida de una persona especial, no se sabe cómo, Ichigo y Rukia murieron aquella noche, pero nadie lo notó.

¿Fin?

Nota de la autora: Que triste, verdad, bueno, casi todas las series y libros buenos tienen un final triste. Angel beats y Elfen Lied, por ejemplo. ¿Este será el fin? Que pasará? Continuará sonando la cajilla de música de Tatsuki con "Xion Theme"?

**Capitulo 19: Recuerdos y memorias de los dos**

*Este capitulo lo disfrutareis al maximo con never meant to belong, ponedla y leed, ya veraís como disfrutareis XD*

Puede haber ocurrido? De verdad pueden haber muerto? "No es posible!"- estaréis pensando, pues, leed y lo descubrireís:  
- Todo comenzó en la lluvia de mayo, cuándo ella estaba sola, no sabia adonde ir, yo la acogí, sin importar las consecuencias porque yo, la amaba.

- Él me acogió muy amablemente, se le notaba en la cara que sentía algo por mí. Yo acepté sin importar las consecuencias porque yo, lo amaba.

- Ella subió a mi cama por primera vez, estaba temblando, yo confesé mi amor hacia ella sin importar las consecuencias porque yo, la amaba.

- Yo confesé mi amor hacia él y le besé sin importar las consecuencias porque yo, lo amaba.

- Pero un día, cometió un error grave. Y, desde entonces, mi mejor amigo se convirtió en mi enemigo

- Pero un día, descrubí que Renji estaba enamorado de mí y me intentó besar.

- Pero yo desaté mi furia contra él, le di patadas y golpes solo para proteger a ella sin importar las consecuencias porque yo, la amaba.

- Tatsuki, que estaba allí, lo vio todo y, cuándo vio que Renji me besaba, se fue del restaurante corriendo, estallando en lágrimas

- Pobre Tatsuki, ver a su chico besar a otra... Capullo! Y encima, era mi chica a quien besó!

- Yo consolé a Tatsuki en una colina típica de los mangas, me entendió, pero al día siguiente...

- Tatsuki vino a casa y le pegó una paliza a Rukia. Entonces yo la defendí sin importar las consecuencias porque yo, la amaba.

- Ichigo me defendió tanto que acabó con un golpe en la cabeza.

- Me sentía bien por haberla protegido, la curamos entre todos y al caer la noche, Rukia subió a mi cama. Estaba helada, como de costumbre

- Al día siguiente, en la puerta, habia alguien, y, ese alguien, era Renji, y, como era de esperar, me besó. Ichigo se enfadó muchísimo al ver que me besaba, tanto que...

- Rompí la amistad con Renji, y empezamos una lucha, pero esta se rompió por una nota que tenía Rukia.

- El día siguinte fuimos a la playa con la peña, todo marchaba bien hasta que Chappy se tiró encima de Ichigo

- Todos nos miraron sorprendidos y yo, miré hacia al mar, por mi sorpresa de que faltaban Renji y Tatsuki, que se habian ido hacia mar adentro

- La mañana siguiente, yo estaba en la celebración de la muerte de mi hermana Hisana.

- Mientras tanto, en mi habitación Chappy estaba "jugando" conmigo y me pisó "allí"

- Isshin pensó que Ichigo me habia violado y cuando llegó la noche, Yuzu y Karin pasaron a la acción.

- Me percaté de que mis hermanas estaban allí y les mandé a pastar miel. Luego besé a Rukia y puso una cara de desagrado.

- Ichigo me preguntó si me gustaban más los besos de Renji, y yo, estallé a llorar cuando Ichigo se puso histerico.

- Por la mañana, Rukia me besó delante de mi familia, fue una sensación increíble!

- Renji, Ichigo y yo tuvimos un sueño en que cada vez que ellos peleaban, se enojaban o hacían algo violento por mí, se me clavaba una katana

- Yo me desperté abrazado a Rukia y no la solté, contento de que estuviera conmigo, la besé.

- Ese sueño me espantó, pero eso ya era aqua pasada, o era lo que creía?

- Me desperté a media noche por los gritos de Rukia, no estaba dentro, alguien la habia secuestrdo!

- Grité y grité pero nadie me oía. Ichigo, me vendrás a salvar? Me pregunté

- Estaba muy preocupado por ella. Y si ese cabrón le hacia besarle? O, peor aún, y si ese cabrón, le hacía cosas pervertidas a Rukia? No me lo pensé dos veces, la fui a rescatar

- Mi secuestrador era un tipo de la máscara de cerdito, hasta que, por error mío, se la quité y vi su rostro. Pelo rojo como una piña, tatuajes por todo el cuerpo, era Renji!

- Entré en la guarida justo cuando vi a Tatsuki entrar por la puerta de las escaleras y, bajó inmediatamente, le dió una sortá de hostias y nosotros, los largamos

- Nii-sama vino a casa de Ichigo y nos vio besándonos. Se enfadó mucho pero luego se ligeró no se como

- Nel tanbien se apuntó a la fiesta y, me sofocó de tantos abrazos. No podía ni respirar.

- Ese día fue fatídico para Ichigo y para mí.

- Rukia estaba tendida en el suelo cuando llegué a ella, me dijo que huyera, pero yo no le hice caso, me quería quedar con ella.

- Ichigo es idiota, se quería quedar conmigo para protegerme, pero...

- Como? Unas katanas empezaron a caer del cielo, Rukia ya tenía 6 clavadas.

- No se como, de repente, Ichigo se desplomó, soltó mi mano y me dijo:  
"Adíos, Rukia" y se desvaneció.

- Rukia lloró por mi pérdida hasta que una voz del cielo le dijo: "Duerme..." y le tiró otra katana, con la que murió.

- Dime Ichigo, aún sigues aquí? Aún lloro por tu pérdida, todos los días, me acuerdo de tí.

- Si, sigo aquí, Rukia. Tranquila, nada más nos volverá a separar. Estamos a salvo aqui.  
Era una salita blanca, la pareja estaba estirada en los dos extremos de la habitación.

**Capitulo 20: ¿Final?**

- Ichigo, donde estamos?  
- Yo se lo mismo que tú, Rukia. Solo sé que esta salita blanca me da mala espina  
- Y a mí, porque nos habrán traido aqui?  
- Buena pregunta, Rukia- una misteriosa voz surgió del silencio  
- Esa voz! La he oído antes! Tu eres, ese tipo que me mató! Cabrón, porque lo hiciste?- gritó Rukia furiosa.  
- Sabía que no podías superar la pérdida de Ichigo por eso, sencillamente, te maté.  
- Y lo dices tan tranquilo? Porque me mataste a mí?- dijo Ichigo con mucha ira  
- Pues, queria saber, como era vuestra muerte. Y ahora que ya lo sé, hos dejaré ir  
- Pero no podemos salir así, no lo ves, estamos muertos, sin vida!- Gritaron los dos  
- Pues entonces, solo puedo hacer dos cosas, volveros a la vida o, ejecutaros.  
- Vida!- gritó Rukia  
- Quiero vida!- dijo Ichigo  
- Voy a elegir, ejecutaros  
La pareja se quedó en silencio, con esta cara . Luego Ichigo dijo:  
- Pero, como? Como nos puede hacer esto, que yo sepa, no hemos echo nada malo, no?  
- Vuestro amor, un amor entre shinigami y humano, es intolerable. Más que nada porque la shinigami esta muerta y el humano vive.  
- Pero...- Rukia se calló inmediatamente al ver que Ichigo bajaba la cabeza y le caían unas lágrimas. Luego, Ichigo dijo:  
- Pero no hay ninguna manera de elegir la otra opción?  
- Si  
- Cúal?  
- Elegiendola yo! Ja ja ja ja!  
- Joder, pues vamos bien...- le dijo Ichigo a Rukia. Luego añadió: Rukia, si morimos, quiero que sepas, una vez más que...- Rukia no le dejó acabar la frase porque le interrumpió:  
- Te quiero!- y le besó mientras le caía una lágrima  
- No vais a morir! No permitiré que Rukia muera! En cuánto a ti, Ichigo... Bueno, me diste una paliza en el restaurante y rompiste nuestra amistad por ella pero, cómo soy un buen amigo y tú no, os voy a sacar de aqui  
- Re-Renji!? Cómo has entrado aqui? Estás muerto?  
- Si, me ahogué con una aceituna  
- Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja! Renji! Ya no se puede ser tan gafe!- rió Ichigo con una risa lagrimosa  
- Si, si, bueno, hos he venido a salvar  
- Renji!- gritó Rukia mientras corría hacia Renji y le abrazaba, luego se giró a Ichigo y le dijo: - Es para darle un momento de gloria, no te enfades, plis.  
- No, no, si no enfado, bueno, sácanos de aqui de una vez!  
- Si, si, ya va, dejame disfrutar un poco más porfavor- y se puso rojo inmediatamente  
- Renji- Rukia miró hacia arriba mirando la cara idiota de Renji- se puede saber que estas pensando, no será que... Huy, Huy, no Renji, eso no! Sacanos de aqui, dinos la forma que nos piramos! Adiós, voz misteriosa y tenebrosa! Hasta siempre!- dijo Rukia sonriendo  
- Vale, la salida es...- se quedó callado un momento para darle emoción, luego dijo:- Por esa puerta que pone " EXIT SALIDA"! Tampoco esra tán dificil!  
- Solo era girar la cabeza unos 150 grados y se ve! Rukia dime que esto es un sueño- dijo Ichigo con la cara literalmente abierta  
- Es un sueño, Ichigo- dijo Rukia con un tono monotomo  
- En serio?  
- Y yo que se! Bueno, salimos por la salida de Exit Salida, venga!- dijo Rukia, animándose.  
Tan pronto como abrieron la puerta, una luz les envolvió y cayeron al suelo de Karakura.  
- E-Estamos vivos!?- Wiiiijiiiiiiii, somos mortales! Somos mortales!- Cantaron Ichigo y Rukia, pero luego recuperaron la compostura al ver que Renji se estaba petando de risa al verlos  
- Ejem! Renji! Estas vivo!- dijo Ichigo a Renji. y, Renji, cantó y bailó tanbien  
- Renji, sin tí no lo habiamos conseguido y nos habrían matado, cortado a cachitos y comido.  
- Hombre, dicho a sí, Rukia, parece como si estuvieras en el infierno, no es por nada- dijo Renji, pero luego calló al ver que Rukia le hacía el famoso gesto de la ceja- Vale, vale, ya me callo  
- Renji, sin tí. no habriamos salido de allí. Gracias- y le besó en la mejilla  
- Y ahora... Adiós, enamorado de mi chica! Que lo pases bien con TU chica, Sayo!  
La pareja se fue hacia casa de Ichigo dándose golpes y Renji, se fue por el lado opuesto que ellos, a casa de Tatsuki, queria recuperar el tiempo perdido

FIN!

Nota de la autora: Espero que hos halla gustado este final, si no os jodeís o podeís copiar MI fic en otro foro y cambiar el final y decir que es vuestro pero, yo de vosotros no lo haría, las autoridades de los foros están allí, vigilando cada paso que daís! Muahahahahahahahahahahahahah aha

Adiós!


End file.
